Rangiku's Drunken Exploits
by iLemon
Summary: The title says it all. Kenpachi x Rangiku Crack Couple xD L E M O N


A/N: It's been just over a month since my last fanfic, but I've had this idea for a long time, before that even. Firstly, for the one or two of you coming to check this out because you read _Lust Dust_, this isn't an addition to that series, all fanfic's in that series will be posted on that thread.

This fanfic is a Rangiku/Kenpachi pairing. I've known about this pairing for a while, and, like the pairing in _Lust Dust _[Nemu/Mayuri], it's quite rare and unique. Anyway, at this rate, the Author's Note will be longer than the fanfic! Please review, all constructive criticism welcomed! Enjoy!

Rangiku's Drunken Exploits

Rangiku swayed drunkenly as she walked down one of the 11th Division Building's corridors. She stopped and, yet again, tried to work out why she was here, and then she remembered. She smiled mischievously and carried on.

_ _ _

"_Go on, Rangiku!" urged Nanao, giggling hysterically. "It'd be fun!" Rangiku stared at her as if she was mad. "You want __me__ to shag __Zaraki Kenpachi?!"__ "Yup." Said Rukia, pausing to hiccup, "If anyone can do it, you can!" _

_Rangiku frowned. "Wassinit for me?" she asked. "Nothi-" "I'll do all your paperwork for a month!" butted in Rukia. A grin lit up Rangiku's face. "Really?! Ok, see you tomorrow, bye!" and with that, she ran from the room, not wanting to Rukia to break the promise._

_ _ _

By this time, Rangiku had reached the door of the 11th Division Captain's Quarters. She knocked hesitantly. "What?" replied a gruff voice from inside. _Good, he's awake. _"It's me, Matsumoto." "Whaddaya want?" Rangiku smiled, opening the door and walking in silently.

"I said: what do you want?" he asked again, still not looking up. His eyes were darting over a sheet of paperwork, his quill scratching away. "What are you doing up at this time?" asked Matsumoto. "I could say the same for you." He replied, at last looking up. "Look, Matsumoto…" Matsumoto slowly walked over to his desk, swaying her hips seductively. She positioned herself on top and began to swing her legs. "Yes?" she asked innocently. "…, tell me what you want or leave."

Matsumoto stood up and walked round to the front of the desk. She leaned forward, exposing a marvellous bit of cleavage, and whispered, "You."

This being said, she pulled Kenpachi into a violent kiss, their tongues fighting to taste each other and their surroundings, for the second or two that Kenpachi actually responded to this, and kissed back, Rangiku was in heaven, feeling as light as air, soft as a cloud. But then she came crashing down to reality, as Kenpachi pulled away. "Goddammit, Matsumoto." He wiped his mouth with his arm. "What's up with you?!" he leaned forward, and, for one brief moment, Rangiku thought he was going to kiss her again, but instead, he smelt her. "You're drunk. I'm bringing you back to your room." He frowned. "Hitsugaya's gunna kill you." At this, Kenpachi got up, but before he managed to get ahold of her, she pushed him back against the wall with incredible force and began to kiss him again. She paused, to say: "My captain isn't gunna know." Before kissing him again.

This time, Kenpachi kissed her back for a lot longer than a few seconds, before pulling out for air. Between gasps, he said "Matsumoto… do you… really… want this?" Matsumoto ignored him, letting her hands wander down his body. His muscles quivered under her delicate touch. She travelled lower and lower, her grasp becoming more desperate, until she met his ever-growing member. She began to caress it, her hands moving on their own, following a slow steady rhythm. This earned a shaky gasp from Kenpachi.

He pulled her back up before she could go any further, smiling and saying: "I haven't had my go yet." He slid down the top of her soul reaper robes, revealing her perfect breasts, he took one and, moving quickly but gently, caressed and kneaded it. Then, he took the other in his mouth, gently biting the nipple especially and sucking it delicately. "K-Kenpachi…" she groaned. He picked her up, still paying a great deal of attention to her breasts, and set her down on the bed, sitting on top of her. "Now, then…" he eased up the bottom of her soul reaper robes, and pulled off her underwear, and, not wanting to waste time, he placed two fingers inside of her and began to work his way around. She moaned in approval. "Ooh… Kenpachi…" she began to pant and move her hips as he inserted a third finger.

Now, with them both naked, she reached forward and grabbed his fully erect member rubbing it whole heartedly, applying pressure on the tip especially. He grunted. "R-Rang-giku… Harder." And so she replied to his request as he did to hers. They finished off with satisfying calls of the other's name and cries of pleasure, as they both fell back, exhausted.

_Next Morning:_

"Good morning, Captain Hitsugaya." Grunted Rukia, sitting in Rangiku's usual seat. Hitsugaya frowned. "Kuchiki? What're you doing here? Where's Matsumoto?"

_Elsewhere:_

"Goooood Morning, Ken-chan~!" sang Yachiru, entering his room. She slowed. "Huh? Ken-chan? Big-booby? What's she doing here?" Yachiru frowned, and then smiled. "Ah well, Ken-chan looks happy at least." With this, she walked off, wondering if she had seen Kenpachi that happy ever before…

A/N: Meh… I'm not actually all that happy with how this turned out, but if any of you readers can pin-point anything you found specifically, then please say so in a review and I'll work on it next time. Anyway, thank you for reading, ja ne for now!


End file.
